


Hands

by number1brat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number1brat/pseuds/number1brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama could give as many excuses as he wanted, it didn't really matter. The truth was obvious; he wanted to hold Hinata's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, and has a terrible name. Sorry about that

Someone had decided that Karasuno’s volleyball team was in need of some more ‘team bonding’. Hinata wasn’t entirely sure who decided that, but he was extremely happy with it because, hello, team bonding with his teammates!

He showed just how excited he was with a jump and a cheer, before he was told to settle down because nothing had been planned yet so crying out loud, Hinata, get off of Kageyama before he eats you.

Sure, Kageyama might not have actually been thinking like that, but sometimes, with the look on his face, it was very difficult to tell. Yeah, he’d been getting somewhat better, but there was no way you could ever think it was something positive.

It had all been planned out and each of them had to ask their parents for some money to contribute to it, but it didn’t really matter because before long they were all out to the nearest major city enjoying the big shops, Christmas lights, food and crowds.

Scratch that, Hinata wasn’t really enjoying the crowds. They made it difficult to see where he was going, they made him feel all sweaty and the only way to see over them was by jumping, and then Kageyama would scowl and push him down, and if he got lost he really had no idea how he’d find everyone else because-

Hinata blinked when he felt Kageyama’s hand in his. He turned to look at him, silently asking why? but Kageyama was refusing to look at him, with a flush on his cheeks and glare on his face, “you’ll get lost,” he stated and that was it on the matter. Hinata accepted his answer, he actually felt safer now, plus it was pretty cold. Besides, Hinata had forgotten his gloves and no one would really blame him for stealing the heat from Kageyama’s gloves, right?

Right, that’s what he thought.

“Kageyama, Hinata!” Suga called. Kageyama found him instantly, but Hinata just couldn’t see over the crowd of people, so he prepared to jump. Perhaps it was some freaky connection between the two of them, because Kageyama could tell the exact moment he went to jump and stopped him.

“He’s this way,” Kageyama mumbled, tugging on Hinata’s hand lightly and leading him off to where the rest of the group was inside a large shop. Hinata expected Kageyama to drop his hand now that they were out of the crowd, but he didn’t, and Hinata was pleased.

 

“We’re going to all split up from here,” Suga told them, “keep in groups, no less than two, and regroup here in two hours, okay? This shop’s too big for us all to get around together, and we all want to see different things. Don’t get lost and stay safe!”

Many different replies came back as the group split up. Hinata and Kageyama were no longer holding hands now that they were inside. “Where do you want to go?” Hinata wondered.   
Kageyama shrugged, “nowhere, really. Anything you want?”  
“I promised Natsu I’d buy her a toy,” Hinata answered, “and if I go back without one, she’d hate me!”

Kageyama nodded and the two made their way to the toy store, where, once again, a crowd was. This crowd was easier for Hinata, since they were mostly kids and he didn’t find it too suffocating, but there was far more pushing and he just knew he and Kageyama were going to get separated and then Suga would be so upset and-

“What would your sister like?” Kageyama questioned, using his grip on Hinata’s hand to lead him towards a display.   
“A doll,” Hinata answered, “but not just any doll, the most amazing doll ever! Well, that’s what she said at least.”  
Kageyama nodded, trying to ignore his flush and Hinata’s childishness (which, he had to admit, if only to himself, was adorable). The duo made their way around the department, taking a look at all the dolls they had, before picking one Hinata claimed was the most amazing doll ever (“it has sound effects and everything, Kageyama! I bet you never had a doll that did that!” “I never had any dolls, dumbass!”)

Of course, any insults Kageyama threw at Hinata didn’t have any real malice, and any effect they would have had on Hinata were diminished due to the hand in his. From there, since neither of them had anywhere they really needed to go, they just wandered around the store, buying whatever caught their eye, until the two hours were up and they regrouped with everyone else.

Then Daichi announced that it was getting late and it was time for them all to return to their hotel, the fun would continue tomorrow. Hinata had moved to speak to Nishanoya, telling him how cool everything was here, while Kageyama walked somewhere behind. They both worked extremely hard to ignore the absence of the other’s hand.

Their hotel was a quiet one, something Daichi made sure of, so as they walked through the corridors, they were the only one’s about.

That didn’t stop Hinata from glancing at Kageyama’s hand though. That didn’t stop Kageyama’s hand from twitching, desperately wanting to hold Hinata’s hand again. Kageyama actually doubted if anything would have stopped him, because he slipped his hand around Hinata’s and looked dead ahead. He refused to look at any of his teammates, in case they laughed, and he refused to look at Hinata because what excuse could he make now?

Hinata grinned and looked ahead as well. His hand was warm and there was a whole swarm of butterflies in his stomach as his squeezed Kageyama’s hand.

Who actually cared if there was a crowd or not? Hinata surely didn’t. No, the only thing he cared about was the way Kageyama’s hand felt around his.


End file.
